1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an A/D conversion apparatus, an A/D conversion method, and a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional successive approximation type A/D (Analog/Digital) conversion apparatus uses a 1 bit/stage algorithm and hence is easily influenced by an offset voltage generated in a comparator or an OP amplifier (operational amplifier). Therefore, there has been proposed an A/D conversion apparatus using a redundant algorithm allowing precision relaxation of a capacitive D/A converter (JP-A 2002-26731(KOKAI)).